Wait and See
by awilystar
Summary: Sometimes to win you have to risk loss. [BB, oneshot]


**Wait and See**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **A little oneshot for your reading pleasure. BB of course, a continuation of that scene in 2.05 The Truth in the Lye. Rated M for… um… sexual situations, hehe.

* * *

"I'm sure Rebecca's not your only option for… satisfying biological urges…"

The tone of her voice hits Booth deep in his gut. He shifts, somehow ending up a hair closer to her, and cocks his head slightly to the side as if asking her what she means.

Brennan mimics his actions, the corners of her mouth turning up in a slight smile, blue eyes smoky in the dimness of her office. A silence envelops the pair, crackling with tension, and neither moves for the longest time. Booth's gravely voice breaks the stillness, sounding louder than intended in the deathly quiet.

"Bones, do you ever wonder…" he trails off, silently begging her to understand.

Her face is serious now, and she regards him with a stare that he never would admit unnerves him. He wills her to answer, to verbalize something, even if it isn't what he wants to hear, because her silence frightens him more than anything she could possibly say.

She moves past him then, and their shoulders brush ever so lightly across one another, a hint of what is to come. The contact sends a shiver up Booth's spine, darkens his eyes with desire, and quickens his heartbeat until all he hears is the pounding of blood in his head. Brennan is at the door of her office now, and he somehow manages to summon his voice in an attempt to stop her.

"Wait," he starts.

He listens as she takes a deep breath, her hand on the doorknob. He watches her back, raking his eyes over the tense line of her shoulders and down, urging her to turn around and stay. An instant later the dull sound of a lock clicking echoes through the room, its insinuation making the hairs on the back of Booth's neck stand up. The rattle of blinds follows, and soon the office is bathed only in the dim light from the corner lamp.

Brennan hesitates for a moment, peering out at the lab through the tiny slits in the blinds. When she finally gives in and twists around, Booth hasn't moved from his position by her desk. Her footsteps are light, hurried, and she's standing before him in almost an instant.

"Wait?" her voice is scratchy, sensuous. "I have been waiting. For so long, Booth."

She pauses, allowing him a chance to interject, but continues when he remains silent.

"When you were with Tessa, now Rebecca…" she chokes on the names. "I kept wondering if you ever would see _me_…" the words hang in the air between them. "I don't think you have any right to ask me to wait, not anymore," she shakes her head slowly.

He swallows, Adam's apple bobbing, and his chest tightens with some emotion that he can't put into words. He is angry at himself for letting their relationship come to its culmination now. Booth knows that their line is crossed, and this time there's no going back. Seized with passion, he doesn't pause to think before opening his mouth.

"I _have_ seen you, Bones. Every time I slept with Tessa, I saw you. Today, with Rebecca, it took all of my strength to say the right name!" he looks away from her to calm himself. "God dammit Brennan, you have no idea how much I wish I _didn't _see you," his voice drops considerably, filling the void space between them with his words.

Her eyes are wide and round as she stares at him, but the expression on her face remains neutral. Booth clenches his hands into fists at his sides, summoning all of his willpower to stop himself from touching her. Brennan is staring at his chest, avoiding his gaze as she gathers her thoughts. When she looks up, Booth reels at the sheer certainty in her eyes, the lack of anger and fear. Her pupils are huge, dilated, and the turbulent blue cuts right to his soul.

"You said there's too much to lose," she pauses and he nods, "but sometimes to win you have to risk loss, right?" she steals his heart with those words.

Her fingers fiddle with the necklace around her neck, jingling the stone pendant. Booth reaches out a hand and lays it flat over hers, against her chest, stilling the motion. He can feel her rapid heartbeat, and he moves his hand to slip two fingers beneath the beads, lifting them from her neck. He turns the pendant in the light, watching as it shines.

Brennan remains still, frozen in place by his touch. When he slides both hands around her neck and releases the clasp of the necklace, she exhales a shaky breath. Booth drops the piece of jewelry on the desk behind her, the clatter of the beads strangely arousing. He's closer to her now, a hair's width away, dark eyes filled with something she can't quiet put a name on.

"Booth, I—" she begins.

"Shhhh," he quiets her with a touch.

Booth's hands are back on her body, sending waves of heat through her system and making her toes curl. He grabs her shoulders, curling the pads of his fingers into the tight muscle, pulling her close to him. She goes willingly, pressing her breasts against his chest, and his hands slide down her arms and over her waist to grip her hips. Her hands move to his back, exploring the rigid planes of his physique, and finally settle in his hair.

He drops his head and breathes into her neck, pushing her curls aside. The air becomes a gentle kiss, the soft flesh of his lips gliding slightly across her skin, disappearing beneath the edge of her shirt. Brennan releases his name in a gasp, twisting her fingers in the material of his t-shirt.

Booth's kisses travel upward, moving along her neck and up to her cheek, his tongue dipping into her ear. She wears no earrings, something different, and Booth takes her earlobe into his mouth and sucks on it gently.

"I've wanted you for so long," he whispers into her skin.

Brennan murmurs something incomprehensible, turning her head to rub her cheek against his. His stubble chafes her skin, but she can hardly feel it amidst all the other sensations running through her body at high speed. Leaning back a little to look at him, she lies her hands flat on his chest and breathes in deeply, his scent overwhelming her.

She kisses him first. It is gentle, a simple touch of her lips to his. She pulls back, licking her lips and catching his gaze. Booth smiles then, and she's a goner. Tugging at his t-shirt, Brennan pulls him into intimate contact, curling one arm around his neck to bring his face down to hers. Their mouths meet and all things platonic vanish out the window.

He's passionate, strong, insistent, everything that screams _yes_ to her. She opens her mouth to him, allowing her tongue to swirl with his in the most natural dance. Booth's hands are everywhere, smoothing through her hair, over her hips, underneath her shirt. She grinds her hips, nibbling on his bottom lip, her hands already working to remove his faded gray t-shirt. Booth breaks the kiss, sensing her need, and removes the shirt himself.

Brennan, still fully clothed, lets her eyes wander. Booth stands for her inspection, chest heaving. He is sculpted and shaped, every inch of him toned and a wonderful golden-brown. She moves to touch him, her hands following the path of her eyes. Her nails zigzag over his muscles, tweak his flat nipples, her fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans. Booth stifles a groan at the teasing, watching as she moves backwards, ceasing her tortuous touching.

Brennan locks eyes with Booth, a small smile playing on her lips. As he watches, she crosses her arms in front of her and grabs the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head in one fluid motion, making his pupils dilate and his breath quicken. She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, adding it to the growing pile of clothes at their feet.

Booth reaches for her, passing his fingers over her collarbones. She grasps onto his forearms, urging his hands towards her breasts. When he touches her nipples, achingly pointed, a strangled whimper escapes her throat. Rolling them between his fingers, he barely registers that she has his buckle undone and his pants unbuttoned.

Brennan slips her hands inside his boxers, searching for him. Reaching her destination, she is rewarded with a growl from Booth, his hips rolling towards hers in an animalistic gesture. Booth presses a kiss to each of her breasts, taking her left nipple in his mouth. Brennan's hands still, her breath catching in her chest.

"Booth… couch… now…" she manages to instruct.

In response, Booth abandons her breasts and tugs her to him, kissing her soundly. They stumble towards the couch in the corner, still entwined. Brennan falls back against the couch's arm, linking her fingers with Booth's, dragging him down on top of her. Still clothed from the waste down, the fabric adds to the friction between their bodies.

"God…" Booth groans as Brennan's hands slide beneath his waste band once again.

The last articles of clothing are awkwardly removed, each taking a turn to undress the other. Brennan reaches to pull Booth's right sock from his foot, sliding her hand over the swell of his calf. Her eyes are drawn to a slight difference; a series of light pink scars cuts diagonally across his shin, interrupting the smooth line of his skin. She takes her time, tracing this imperfection slowly with her fingertips, bending to plant a kiss on the pockmarked flesh.

"Shrapnel," she doesn't ask but he tells her anyway.

While this wound of his is tangible, so many others are not, and she is seized with the desire to heal him, to make it all better again. Brennan climbs up his body, situating herself in his lap. The enormity of their current situation is too overwhelming and it cannot be analyzed.

Booth smiles then, a sensuously suggestive smile, and Brennan shivers with desire. He shifts them, moving atop of her, and before she knows it, he's buried inside. They stay still, savoring the moment, knowing that never again will this be a first for them. Then, ever so slightly, Booth begins to move.

Brennan immediately begs for more, locking her legs around his back and digging her nails into his shoulders. Booth complies, thrusting faster and deeper, giving himself into her demands completely. With every stroke, every movement, they grow closer and closer to that point where time is suspended, where they are one in every sense of the word.

Booth snakes a hand down the center of Brennan's body, creating a trail of fire. It only takes one light touch of his finger and Brennan is gone. She flies over the edge and crashes on the other side, there to catch him when he falls after her.

Panting, his head buried against her breast, Booth says the only thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Bones," he plants a kiss on her sweaty brow, fingers sliding through her hair.

"I would have waited all my life to fall in love with you," she says to him, tucking his head beneath her chin with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew. Now, if only that happened on the show, although I still stand by the fact that it's too soon for real BB lovin'. Favorite line, favorite part, did you like?


End file.
